When Two Worlds Collide
by Suze21
Summary: What happens when Dyson and Kenzi come to Haven and run into Audrey and Nathan? We know there will be Troubles and maybe just a bit of fun, love and friendship along the way as well.
1. Chapter 1

Kenzi reached across the distance between them and placed her small hand on Dyson's denim clad thigh. She looked up at him and smiled, not one of her dazzling smiles however, not one that had her eyes sparkling with mischief. It was a smile that only those who were truly close to her would know wasn't a real Kenzi smile. Dyson linked his fingers through hers and brought her hand up so he could kiss her fingers while he was driving. "Happy, Milady?" he asked.

Kenzi sighed as she turned back to look out the window at the roadside scenery rushing past them. "Far much more than I deserve to be." she mumbled. Dyson took his eyes from the road to look at her for a moment.

"Milady, look at me" he asked her. As she looked at him, he arched one of his very eloquent eyebrows at her.

"You know what I mean, Wolfie!" she exclaimed. "Everything happened so fast with us, I don't think I explained it properly to Bo at all. I've completely wrecked everything. I just feel...feel...like...I don't know really." She faced him again with a sad little look on her face and shrugged her shoulders at him.

Dyson sighed this time and shook his head at her, "Kenz you did nothing wrong! We...we did nothing wrong! This was how it was all supposed to be for us all. You know that." He pulled at her hand again, wanting her to believe the words he was saying to her.

"In my heart I know that, I do. But...but I suppose in my head, I'm still playing catch up." She had been this way ever since the wedding ceremonies. Alternating between gloriously happy and excited, and totally confused and guilty. Dyson had explained to her every time she felt like this that it wasn't her fault, or his, but that ultimately they had realised that they were deeply in love. It took Kenzi getting Dyson's love back from the Norn for them to accept it and act on it.

It had only a matter of weeks after that that Dyson had asked Kenzi to be with him forever. She had, of course, said yes. Then it was just a whirl from the registry office to the Fae ceremony at the Dal. Dyson had wanted both the human and the fae traditions honoured, Kenzi really didn't care.

She didn't need a piece of paper or the dress or Dyson's mark or the recognition of the fae to know that she was going to be with Dyson. But Dyson wanted her tied to him in any and every possible way. He wasn't going to let her get away from him and he wasn't going to let something that was as small and insignificant as her being human in the fae world stand in the way of them being happy.

And now they were on their honeymoon. They were driving, nowhere in particular but enjoying the lazy days, stopping where and when they wanted and enjoying each other of course.

"Milady, do you want and stop to stretch your legs?" Dyson looked her, a suggestive smile on his face. She loved it when he looked at her like that. Like a big bad wolf, ready to gobble her up.

"Wolfie!" Kenzi said with a playful slap to his well-defined shoulder "You have 'stretched' my legs all over this car. The driver's seat, the back seat, the boot, the bonnet, against the passenger side door, need I go on!" she drawled.

Dyson laughed, "Oh yeah! They were all memorable times. I particularly liked the afternoon near the lake, it was raining, we spent all that time in the backseat if I recall correctly." Kenzi blushed at the memory of what they'd done in the backseat, despite the fact they were a very happily, if only recently, married couple.

Dyson pulled the car over to the side of the quiet road under some shady trees. After turning the car off, he turned in his seat to Kenzi. "Milady, I love you and despite what any human or fae may think and that is not going to change. I don't care if it's the Ash himself, Bo or Trick. We are together and that's how it's going to stay."

Kenzi looked down at her huge diamond engagement ring and gold wedding band, still both bright and shiny new, "No that's not going to change, Wolfie." Dyson slid his arm around her and pulled her towards him. He kissed her gently, enjoying the softness of her delicate lips "Now that's what I wanted to hear. Let's go for that walk shall we?"

He opened his door and then went to open Kenzi's door, offering her his hand. "I can get out of the car without help you know." Kenzi looked up at him but took his hand anyway. She slipped up and out of the seat and into Dyson's arms. "I know but then I couldn't do this." He then wrapped his gorgeous wife in his arms and kissed her until they were both out of breathe.

Meanwhile...

Audrey pulled at the door handle of the Bronco but it wouldn't open, despite the fact she was using all her strength "Nathan...seriously," she grunted with the effort "you need to look at upgrading this hunk of junk."

Nathan dropped his head but not before Audrey saw the smile that crept across his face. "You having some 'Troubles' there Parker?" His voice humming with laughter.

"Aaaarrrgggghhhhh! Nathan that has got to be one of your worst ones yet!"

Nathan's head popped up, his eyes shining at her. "But you are, aren't you?"

Audrey smiled back at Nathan "I'll solve this one eventually, just like I do with all the others," she gritted her teeth while tugging once more at the handle "but this time I think I need your help." Nathan came around to her side of the car. Instead of his hand grasping the handle, it snaked its way around Audrey's hip and he stepped closer to her, pushing her up against the door. "And what sort of help do you need this time Parker?"

Audrey's eyes flicked from his eyes to his lips. She bit her own lip, she knew that Nathan still relied heavily on his other sense even though he could feel her touch. She knew the visual would give Nathan a clue.

Nathan leaned in to place his lips on Audrey's. His kisses always started a little hesitantly, probably because he wasn't used to feeling her against him. Once he did, once he could gauge the feelings, he was passionate and giving.

The beeping of the police radio and Laverne's voice crackling over the airwaves brought them back to themselves.

As Audrey fumbled for the radio to answer the call Nathan was taking some deep breaths to try and dampen the raging hard on in his pants. Thankfully they had been the only ones on this call so no one was witnessing this. "Yeah Laverne?" Audrey said as she looked at Nathan, her eyes dancing with laughter.

"Oh hon! Have you and Nathan finished up out there at the Johnson's farm?"

"Yep, we've just wrapped it all up and we're heading back."

"Well hon we've had another call. Can you go check it out?"

Audrey sighed, the Troubles were still happening. They still got at least a couple of calls a week along with the normal police calls. She looked at Nathan who seemed to have regained his composure. "Send us the details Laverne. You ready Nathan?"

"Mmmm..." Nathan responded rubbing his lips with his hand. "Sure Parker, I'm ready. I'm always ready to be with you."

Audrey laughed as she reached for car door, which when she pulled on it, it popped open with no problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenzi and Dyson did go for a walk but when they made it back to the car they didn't leave for quite some time. When Kenzi finally came back to her senses she found herself laying on the bonnet of the car, minus her jeans and panties, which were hanging from a low tree branch. Her shirt was wide open and her bra was missing..."How the hell did that happen?" Kenzi wondered.

Dyson's head was laying on her thigh, her fingers scrunched in his hair. When he looked up at her, she could see he had the satisfied look on his face, that one that said he knew exactly what to do to make her a quivering mess.

Dyson moved slowly away from her flesh, looking slightly disheveled himself and retrieved Kenzi's clothes for her. "You're such an animal!"

His laughter rang out. "Milady you could bring the sinner out of any saint. Thankfully you don't have to work that hard with me." He grinned at her as he handed her clothes over to her. "Now get dressed" he said patting her sweet backside "so we can get to the next town. I'm ravenous," he leered in her direction "it must be all the extra exercise I'm getting as a married man."

"Ha! Ha! I'm not the one starting all this. It's you...all you. And as I recall you were getting plenty of exercise before we got hitched." Kenzi slipped her panties and jeans on and did up her shirt sans bra, perhaps she hadn't had one on? "Well the next town on the map is called Haven so we can stop there to get you fed and watered. If it looks ok, maybe we could stay the night?"

"Sure." Dyson replied as he got in the driver's side, before cocking his head to the left and taking in a deep breath. "Kenz get in the car!" Dyson's tone had changed completely and Kenzi said nothing but moved quickly to get in the car.

"What is it? Troll? Ogre?"

""I'm not sure what or who they are but they're pulling up in a blue pickup."

Two figures got out of the parked truck and cautiously approached Dyson and Kenzi's car. "Hey! You folks ok? Need any help?" a female voice called out.

"You stay in the car no matter what Kenz, ok?"

Kenzi gave him just a brief nod before he threw open his door but before his foot could hit the ground two guns were pulled, cocked and aimed straight at him. "Haven Police, nice and easy ok?"

Dyson's eyes flashed the amber of his inner wolf. "Cool it Wolfy!" and with those whispered words from Kenzi Dyson managed to calm not only himself but his wolf.

Dyson stuck his empty hands out and slowly slid from the car. "All good officers. Just pulled over to take a break from driving." The two guns lowered slowly.

"We're Haven PD. I'm Chief Nathan Wuornos and this is my partner Audrey Parker. Where you coming from?"

Dyson looked carefully at the two officers. The Chief appeared to be rather uncomfortable in his own skin and there was a faint scent to him, something that Dyson was vaguely familiar with but he couldn't quite place it. The attractive blonde was more than proficient with her gun but she obviously preferred a different course of action when dealing with people. Her scent was a complete mystery to Dyson, he had never smelt anyone, human or Fae that was even remotely close to how she smelt.

"I'm Detective Dyson Thornwood. We've just come from up the road a bit. I don't mean to be rude but we'd like to be on our way."

Nathan and Audrey had walked up closer to the car. "Who else is with you?"

"My wife, Kenzi. We're on our honeymoon and heading to Haven. Any good places to stay there?"

Nathan and Audrey looked at each other. A look passed between them that Dyson couldn't miss. "I'm afraid Detective, you and your wife are out of luck." Nathan started.

Kenzi threw open her door and hopped out of the car. Audrey smiled at the petite little waif that appeared. "Hello, there Mrs. Thornwood!" she called with a quick wave. Audrey was surprised to see such a young woman married to what appeared to be an experienced detective.

"I told you to stay in the car Kenz!" Dyson threw over his shoulder to her. She sauntered her way over to him. Hip and shouldering him as she stood beside him, barely reaching up to his shoulder she returned fire.

"Well if I'm not safe with you and two of Haven's finest I don't know when or if, I'll ever be." She smiled sweetly at Dyson and then turned her attention to Audrey and Nathan. "Hi! Please call me Kenzi...I'm not used to being called Mrs. Thornwood." She gave them both a genuine smile as she shook their hands.

"I was just about to tell your husband," Nathan continued "There's a convention in town and Haven's completely booked out this weekend."

Kenzi sighed a little as Dyson folded his arms in front of his chest. They both appeared to be disappointed by the fact they would have to keep driving. Audrey to a chance "It's getting rather late and you must be rather tired of being in the car. Look why don't you stay at my place?" Nathan's face told a completely other story.

Dyson looked rather doubtful but Kenzi was delighted. "I promise we won't be any bother and we'll leave tomorrow. Please tell me you have a bath, I'm dying to have a good soak."

"Kenz, we really can't impose like this. Detective Parker doesn't even know us."

"Quiet Wolfy!" Kenzi responded "Detective Parker.."

"Audrey...please!" Audrey interjected.

"Audrey" Kenzi said with new authority, looking him squarely in the eye "would not have offered if she didn't want too. Did you see me coercing her in anyway? No, of course you didn't, I'm not Bo. We would love to take up your offer of a room." Kenzi finished in a rush.

"Well actually you can have the place to yourselves. Here I'll give you the directions." Audrey responded, dragging her note pad and pen from her pocket to write them down.

Minutes later as Kenzi and Dyson headed off down the road, Audrey finished her quick phone call as she and Nathan got back in his truck. "What were you thinking offering them your place to stay?" Nathan turned in his seat to look at her.

"I felt sorry for them, ok? Imagine being on your honeymoon and having to sleep in the car the night?" Nathan could imagine being on a honeymoon with Audrey and not caring where they slept, or not.

He shook his head "Well when your place has been emptied of everything they can lay their hands too, don't report it to the station ok? You'll be the joke of the place. And besides that, where are you going to stay?"

Audrey looked at Nathan with a sheepish grin on her face. "I was hoping that a kind, generous, handsome man might offer me a bed."

Nathan sighed and then chuckled "I suppose I could offer you my bed...I mean a bed." He blushed a little.

"Oh thanks! But I was actually talking about Duke." Audrey responded, a twinkle in her eye.

Nathan glared at her, then reached across the seat, grabbing her by the arm to drag her towards him. "Let me go Nathan!" He had clenched her arm too hard at the start but as soon as he realized he released her arm but he then moved like lightening across the seat until he was pressed up against her. Audrey was stuck between the door and Nathan.

"You won't be asking Duke for anything especially a bed." His voice was strained and his eyes bored into hers.

"Ok...ok!" She raised her hands in mock surrender "but I do need somewhere to stay."

Nathan's eyes softened and his hand reached up to brush a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "Parker, you don't need to ask. You always...always have a place with me." They smiled at each other and Audrey leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Nathan's lips, knowing he would appreciate the feel of it.

When they finally drew apart Audrey drew a deep breath and said "We'd better get going so I can grab some clothes and things so I can stay."

"We'll do that later." Nathan murmured slightly distracted, as he slid a piece of her hair around his finger.

"But Kenzi and Dyson will be there and we may interrupt them."

"Interrupt them?"

"Shall I just show you what I mean?" She traced a finger down the side of his face. Nathan's eyes turned from the steel blue to a warm, soft blue. A slight smile played across his mouth as he looked into her eyes and nodded.


End file.
